


Salitre

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji no era escandaloso, de hecho se había esforzado por ocultar lo evidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salitre

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : La idea puede ser un poco parecida a "Nada personal". _Bah_ , escribirlo me recordó a ese fic. Casi hago un one shot, tuve que borrar un montón XD  
>  **Actualización** : 09 de octubre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> #05 Salitre.
> 
> **
> 
>   
>  ****  
>  **
> 
> [Sanji & Zoro; BL; 589 palabras]
> 
> **
> 
> * * *

La situación no podía ser más incómoda. Había entrado a la cocina solo para ir en busca de una puta botella; solo era tomarla, salir y volver al refugio, pero no… El destino quiso ponerlo en esa dura encrucijada.

Sanji no era escandaloso, de hecho se había esforzado por ocultar lo evidente. Y es que para él la situación también era incómoda, más de lo que debía serlo para el espadachín. Zoro no supo qué postura tomar, pero le salió de manera natural preguntarle al respecto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, imbécil. —La voz del cocinero, pese a querer salir con el desprecio de siempre, no había tenido fuerza ni color.

El espadachín chistó, alzó los hombros y fue en busca de su botín. No era su problema -eso se decía mientras seleccionaba la mejor botella-, no tenía por qué ir a consolar al cocinero, no era cura ni amigo de ese energúmeno; pero eran compañeros, sí. De otra forma no se explicaba por qué en vez de seguir camino hacia el cuervo, en cambio corrió una silla, se sentó y destapó la botella para beber del pico como el pirata que era.

La extendió ofreciéndole un trago y Sanji vio en ese gesto un montón de mensajes implícitos. Que a pesar de ser un patán, Zoro sabía confortarlos en silencio, sin palabras. Que a pesar de no merecer ni la lástima de ese idiota, ahí estaba, dando su mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo que nadie le había pedido que hiciera.

Desde entonces, el espadachín se aparecía en la cocina con una botella. A veces se recargaba contra la columna, otras se sentaba en la silla y en una sola ocasión se desparramó en el sillón; pero jamás hizo la pregunta de fuego ni lo colocó en una posición más incómoda.

Ellos no eran, lo que se podía decir, los mejores amigos del año, pero sabían llevarse cuando la situación lo requería. Así, con el tiempo, descubrieron que incluso ellos dos podían tener una amistad. Una sencilla, que se basaba en un ritual algo superficial: Mientras Zoro bebía y Sanji limpiaba la cocina, se hacían compañía.

Y quizás por esa confianza que el cocinero había otorgado, una noche en la que le aceptó más tragos de los habituales, el espadachín se animó a hacer esa pregunta espinosa, entre beso y beso que ninguno de los dos rechazó.

—Esa noche… ¿por qué llorabas?

Sanji pudo haberle gritado que no estaba llorando o alguna sandez similar, pero no tenía sentido. Zoro había estado todo ese tiempo tratando de buscar la manera de hacer algo por él, sabiendo incluso que el cocinero no se le agradecería ni mucho menos reconocería las razones de su malestar.

El espadachín nada más quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. A veces hería a las personas sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera pretenderlo, pero eso no significaba que no le importara o que era indiferente al daño que su tosca persona ocasionaba.

—Eso ya no importa —contestó, tomando distancia y devolviéndole la botella.

—Solo quiero saber si…

—Ya no tengo motivos para llorar —espetó con seriedad, y con eso Zoro obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

Se había estado preguntando todo ese tiempo si había sido él el responsable de aquellas lágrimas, sin saber que podía enmendarlo de una manera muy sencilla. Solo bastaba con su presencia, con hacerle compañía, ni siquiera hacía falta hablar. Sanji, lo único que necesitaba, era comprobar que el lazo con él era real, existía y que no se cortaría nunca pese a las peleas.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
